Eduardo Ramirez
"Ramirez" redirects here. For the butler, see Francisco Ramirez. For the Concordian Police constable, see Constable Ramirez. Eduardo Ramirez, appearing as a main character in Season 1 and Season 5 of Criminal Case and a recurring character in Season 2, is the Field-Officer-turned-Consultant of the Grimsborough Police Department. Appearance At 46 years of age, Ramirez has short black hair, brown eyes, and a mustache. He dons a dark brown fedora and a beige trench coat over a white shirt with a black tie. As a policeman, Ramirez would wear a standard Grimsborough Police uniform, consisting of a dark blue police shirt with two breast pockets and a police cap of the same color. Events of Criminal Case Season 1 Introduction In The Grim Butcher, Ramirez came in to inform the player that suspect Vanessa Carter was ready for questioning, and handed the victim's backpack to the player for examination purposes. Later on, he found out the foot sizes of some of the suspects in the case. Finding out attributes for the player's investigation would later be his niche. The Ghost of Grimsborough Ramirez got frightened and started believing that The Mad Pilgrim's (a painting) ghost had killed Wilhelm Moss. He kept on acting weird and started to believe that there really was a ghost in Grimsborough. To calm him down and make him relax, Chief King sent Ramirez on a vacation. Ramirez then returned from his holiday in The Summoning. Dog Eat Dog Ramirez filled in as the player's partner from Chapter 3 up until the end of the Additional Investigation after Jones was incapacitated, due to being poisoned by a rigged cupcake that he ate. The Rorschach Reaper After Madison Springer's tiara exploded and killed her, Ramirez tried to ensure that nobody would escape from the crime scene. Later on, he went back and hit Jones's head with a frying pan during Tess Goodwin's arrest as the hypnotized Jones was getting ready to kill the player. Burying the Hatchet .]] Ramirez was held captive by Keanu Ashokan at the Aloki Settlement. Ramirez started panicking and somehow managed to give a phone call to the team which indicated them to go to the trailer park. The team soon arrived at the Aloki Settlement and there, they saw Keanu holding Ramirez in a headlock and pointing a gun at his head. The team then warned Keanu, who still did not want to drop the gun since Ramirez wanted to send him to a juvenile offenders' home. However, he did not kill Ramirez, but just fired a bullet through his hat and fled. He did this so that he could distract the team and run away. The team then approached Ramirez, who was holding Keanu's Grim Gas employee badge which he had ripped off from Keanu's clothes during the struggle. There Will Be Blood Ramirez played a short but major role in putting an end to The Crimson Order and saving the player's life when the team was finally arresting the secret society's leader, Milton Grimmes. After completing his boasting about how he could declare himself a dictator and a God, Milton attempted to kill the player with his handgun. Fortunately, Ramirez intervened by hitting Milton with his frying pan—mirroring the saving move he demonstrated back when the team arrested Tess Goodwin. Few days after the closure of this case, the team threw a farewell party for the player as the player was leaving for Pacific Bay after accepting a promotion to its police force. Ramirez could not bear the fact that the player had to leave them all, and thus cried in sorrow a few many times but at last happily and proudly bade goodbye to the player. Season 2 Eastern Promises Not too long after closing the case, Frank and the player came across Ramirez, disguised as a giant pineapple while helping out a 12-year-old pickpocket named Ahmet. Ramirez promptly unmasked himself, before asking in excitement if the player remembered him. He went on to clarify that he was not part of the Grimsborough Police anymore, saying Grimsborough did not feel the same to him without the player, which prompted him to move to Pacific Bay as soon as he got the opportunity. He then took out a badge to reveal that he was now a private detective, offering to provide the player with help anytime he was called up. Spineless Ramirez came to Frank and the player to seek help in finding his lost notebook at the Saint Patrick's Day parade. He explained that he had been hired by a big hospital to run a background check on Dr. Mark McKenzie, a crooked surgeon, and that the notebook contained vital information relating to Dr. McKenzie. After recovering the notebook for him from a pile of leftovers, the player shipped the notebook to Hannah for analysis. Hannah managed to confirm that Dr. McKenzie was guilty of harvesting illicit money to meet his ends. Under the Skin Mid-investigation, Ramirez came into the police station to inform Frank and the player that he was on an undercover mission at the Chinese festival when he got lost in a back alley which led him to an illegal operating room filled with human organs. His discovery of the operating room ultimately led the team to solve the case. The White Peaks Project Ramirez was on an undercover mission before being interrupted by Frank and the player, who wanted to ask him if he could find out which of their suspects demonstrated dependence on sleeping pills, which happened to be one of the killer's attributes. He agreed to help, and would eventually assist the team in bringing forth the killer to justice. Murdertown Ramirez, now hired to investigate relics and antiques trafficking in Pacific Bay, helped the team retrieve a stolen rare diamond, which would ultimately lead to the arrest of Rico Damascus and Velma Bannister for plotting the theft. Deadly Legacy Amy asked for Ramirez's help in finding out which of their suspects used bath salts, which happened to be a tricky piece of the killer's profile. Ramirez had to rely on a lion's suit to fulfill Amy's request, which somehow worked. Death by Martini Ramirez was arrested for trespassing mid-investigation but cooperated with Frank and the player stating that evidence might be lost during the clean-up of the wedding chapel where a couple was recently married. Therefore, the player and Frank took Ramirez's advice for granted. Season 5 Snake in the Grass While reconvening in the middle of the investigation into the murder of Nathan, Jones suddenly felt the presence of someone watching them. Ramirez appeared from behind the newspaper and greeted the player, saying he wanted to surprise them. Jones said that Ramirez had come back from his stint in Pacific Bay as a private investigator and had since helped as the Grimsborough Police Department's consultant. Ramirez expressed pride at his honed skills and asked the team to let him know if he could be of any help. Analyses As the Consultant of the Grimsborough Police Department, Ramirez has the responsibility of analyzing handwritings, messages, and photographs that do not require digital, physical, clinical, anatomic, technical or psychological analysis, and to inform the team of such results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. His task-wait rates vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Below is the list of analyses Ramirez performs throughout the course of the game: Case #1: Snake in the Grass *Old Photo (09:00:00) *Nathan's Diary (06:00:00) Case #2: Hell Is Other People *Envelope (12:00:00) Case #5: Too Cruel for School *Legal Letter (09:00:00) Case #8: Stonewalled *Confidential Documents (06:00:00) Gameplay The player may choose Ramirez to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any case in Grimsborough or The Conspiracy) and provide hint bonuses. He is available as a 2-hint partner. (This feature is only available in the mobile variant of Criminal Case.) Trivia *Ramirez and the unnamed sports announcer are the only characters to physically appear in three different seasons of the game. *Ramirez is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. *After the player recovers Ramirez's notebook for him in Spineless (see Events of Criminal Case), a drawing of Jones eating cookies can be seen on the bottom of the page at the right-hand side. *He may be a descendant of Constable Ramirez. **They have the same last name. **They strongly resemble each other. **They have similar habits, occupations, and backgrounds. Case appearances Gallery Screenshots Season 1= RamirezElegant.png|Elegant Sweating.png|Sweating 1 RamirezSweating.png|Sweating 2 RamirezSweating(2).png|Sweating 3 Ramirez - Case 51-1.png|Sweating 4 RamirezSweat5.png|Sweating 5 Thoughtful Ramirez.png|Wondering Sleepy.png|Tired R.png|Ghost Ramie.png|Removing the ghost costume. Ramirezwithmagazine.png|Holding a magazine. Scared.png|Frightened RamirezShock.png|Shocked Ramirez - Disgusted.png|Disgusted Ramirez - Determined.png|Determined mto.PNG|Furious ssss33333.png|Thinking Untitled-1sdsdds2.png|Serious RamirezSad.png|Sad gggfffdddd.png|Disappointed Ramirez - Case 26-1.png|Nervous 1 Ramirez - Case 26-2.png|Nervous 2 RamirezFrightened.png|Nervous 3 RamirezSmiling.png|Smiling Happpy1232323 copy.png|Happy Ramirez - Laughing Hysterically.png|Laughing hysterically. Ramirez - On the Phone.png|On the phone, happy. RamirezPhone.PNG|On the phone, scared 1. RamirezPhone(2).PNG|On the phone, scared 2. Ramirez - Laughing Silently.png|Laughing silently. Ramirez - Holding a Newspaper.png|Holding a newspaper headlining the Rorschach Reaper. RWTIVB.png|Ramirez, wearing an "I VOTED" badge. Ramirezcamera.png|Holding a camera. RamirezShot.PNG|With a hole in his hat and holding an employee badge. RamirezShot(2).PNG|Ditto. Ramirez with card.png|Holding a "killer card" (featuring a member of The Crimson Order). Ramirez-Note.png|Holding a letter from the Crimson Order. fffgggggggg1232.png|Figuring out. Untitled-1.png|Blushing 1 Ramirez - Case 50-2.png|Blushing 2 Screenshot_100.png|Ramirez in the dark with Jones at the beginning of The Wollcrafts' Creature. sAaa.png|Ramirez, nervous after hitting Jones with a frying pan in The Rorschach Reaper. asdfghjk.png|Ramirez, mourning over Chief King's death at his funeral in the Additional Investigation of It All Ends Here. Ramirez_on_Vacation.png|On vacation. FEREWELL.png|Ramirez in the farewell card from the Grimsborough PD to the player. ramirezpartner.png|The player may choose Ramirez to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Grimsborough case) and provide hint bonuses. Aaaasssssssssssss.png|Ramirez, Alex and Grace fill reports for the player. Asssa.png|Ramirez, Jones, and Grace fill reports for the player. |-| Season 2= Giant_Pineapple.jpg|Ramirez, as he appeared in Eastern Promises (Case #13 of Pacific Bay). Ramirez-App-C17.png|Ramirez, as he appeared in Under the Skin (Case #17 of Pacific Bay). Ramirezsnowman.png|Ramirez, as he appeared in The White Peaks Project (Case #29 of Pacific Bay). RamirezLion.png|Ramirez, as he appeared in Deadly Legacy (Case #36 of Pacific Bay). Ramirez - Case 109-1.png|Ramirez, as he appeared in Death by Martini (Case #53 of Pacific Bay). |-| Season 5= Ramirez-Case232-6.png|Happy Ramirez-Case232-4.png|Fantasizing Ramirez-Case232-5.png|Sad Ramirez-Case232-11.png|Unsure Ramirez-Case232-10.png|Thinking 1 Ramirez-Case232-13.png|Thinking 2 Ramirez-Case232-7.png|Indicating Ramirez-Case233-1.png|Sweating Ramirez-Case233-3.png|Blushing Ramirez-Case233-2.png|Embarrassed Ramirez-Case232-9.png|Clueless 1 Ramirez-Case232-12.png|Clueless 2 Ramirez-Case232-8.png|Covering his face with a newspaper. Ramirez-Case232-2.png|Ditto. Ramirez-Case232-3.png|Holding a newspaper. RamirezLabConspiracy1.png|Ramirez's lab render. RamirezLabConspiracy2.png|Notifying the player about the time remaining for the analysis to complete. RamirezPartnerConspiracy.png|The player may choose Ramirez to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any case of The Conspiracy) and provide hint bonuses. Promotional images a1.png|Ramirez's "Free Coins" Daily Gift. 1450331_344835525668945_573300345_n.jpg|"Free Coins", Halloween special. 1470281_386486831503814_784908123_n.jpg|Ramirez in Happy Hour. The Team on Thanksgiving picture.png|Happy Thanksgiving 2013 Thanksgiving_2014.jpg|Happy Thanksgiving 2014 Hohoho.png|Merry Christmas 2013 Xmas_2014.jpg|Merry Christmas 2014 Happy New Year 2014.jpg|Happy New Year 2014 Happy_New_Year_2015.jpg|Happy New Year 2015 1926116_464778273674669_674033513_o.jpg|Valentine's Day 2014 HAPPY EASTER.jpg|Happy Easter 2014 998631 363106760508488 393366645 n.jpg|''Criminal Case's 1st birthday. GPD_Happy5thBirthdayEnergy2017.jpg|''Criminal Case's 5th birthday. 聖誕快樂1.jpg|Christmas Burger 1 新年快樂.jpg|Christmas Burger 2 gracejonesramirez.jpg|Free Burger, New Year edition. JonesGraceRamirezNewYearCoins2017.jpg|Free Coins, New Year's Eve edition. ramiroz.PNG|Christmas Coins 1 ramirezcoins.jpg|Christmas Coins 2 525056_175986142553885_687382845_n.jpg|5,000,000 Likes! 165230 198528580299641 1642490983 n.jpg|10,000,000 Likes! 998050 155124924682263 8481804 n.jpg|25,000,000 Likes! 1174657_269687769850388_1199087355_n.jpg|30,000,000 Likes! 1551500 432312816921215 561916477 n.jpg|40,000,000 Likes! 1797596_465004730318690_1576040059_n.jpg|Ramirez in Facebook Anniversary Sale RamirezRoxyFollow.jpg| 1234567.png|Ramirez featuring in a "Which Case is Your Favorite?" promotional image. Untitled-1 copy.pngdddddssssss.png|Ramirez featuring in a #ManCrushMonday promo. Untitled-1 eeerr443eww.png|Ramirez in a "Criminal Case Gazette" promo. Untitled-3ddddw3.png|Happy 4th of July from the Grimsborough PD. aaa2.png|"The Many Faces of Eduardo Ramirez" promotional image. ERamirezDYK.jpg|Ramirez featuring in a #DidYouKnow promotional image. Friendship.jpg|Happy International Day of Friendship from the Grimsborough PD and Judge Hall. ramirez quiz.jpg|Ramirez featuring in a "Quiz" promo. RamirezAlexCaption.jpg|"Caption the Scene!" captionthescene.jpg|Ditto. JR.jpg|Ditto. ramirez2.jpg|Ditto. Jar.jpg|A Criminal Case Babies promo. Jonesramirez.jpg|Ditto. 1040314 - Criminal Case Babies.jpg|Ditto. Jones and grace babies.jpg|Ditto. Criminal Babies 1040405.jpg|Ditto. 100 Cases.jpg|"100 Cases!" 4thjuly.jpg|Happy 4th of July! 12418849 1080542328764924 4271503605954104522 o.jpg|2016 Happy New Year! Whichisyourfavoriteget-up.jpg|"Which is YOUR favorite get-up?" Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Grimsborough Police Department personnel Category:Lab personnel